


A Silent Prayer

by kat_snow2613



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, GoT, GoT leaks, Season Seven possible spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_snow2613/pseuds/kat_snow2613
Summary: My reinterpretation of some of those god awful leaks





	A Silent Prayer

Jon found Sansa in her room reading over some letters. 

“I leave for Dragonstone in the morning. Everyone has been told to report to you with anything, though I don’t anticipate any problems,” he said, sitting down next to her. 

Sansa watched him over the top of her letters. She didn’t want him to go, but was far too proud to admit it.

“Do you trust this Targaryen queen? After what her father did to Lord Rickard and Brandon? What her brother did to Lyanna?” she asked, setting down the parchment.

“No, I don’t,” he said honestly. “But she has access to obsidian, and we need obsidian.”

“Do you think she’s willing to share?” Sansa asked.

“If she’s any true queen, she should,” Jon said

“Just be careful, I don’t want her to feed you to her dragons,” she said, attempting a joke. 

“I promise,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. 

Sansa allowed herself to settle into the warmth and comfort of his closeness. She rested her head on his shoulder. Had anyone else ever made her feel so safe? Certainly not since Father had died. Sansa could feel his breath. 

“I don’t want you to go,” she said.

“I’ll be back in no time,” he said softly. 

Sansa tilted her head up to kiss his cheek at the same time he went to kiss her forehead again, and they accidentally brushed lips. They laughed at the silliness of it, but when the laughter died, there was a question in Jon’s eyes. Sansa place her hand on his beard to answer. 

It was soft at first, perhaps just another comforting kiss. But then their lips began to move. Sansa leaned into Jon, wanting more, wanting to silence on the thoughts running through her mind and feel nothing but him. When Jon’s tongue ran across her lips, it did exactly that, striking all thoughts from her mind leaving nothing but the feeling of him. She opened her mouth, and their tongues touched. She felt a warmth flood her belly. She had to get closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him desperately. Her closeness intensified his kisses, and he was now holding her face and stroking her teeth with his tongue. She moaned, wanting more, wanting all of it. The sound rattled him and he pulled away.

“Don’t go Jon, please, I’m begging you,” she said, clinging to him, kissing his neck.

“Sansa, no,” he whispered. “I’ve dishonored you,” he said, even as his hands circled her waist. 

“You could never dishonor me,” she said, her hands still on his chest. He did his best to carefully untangle himself from her. He held her hands to stop them from stroking his chest. He made soft, gentle sounds against her hair until she began to grow still. They sat for some time, holding hands, their foreheads pressed together. He kissed her forehead one last time, and whispered, “We’ll speak when I return.” She could only nod.

When the door closed, Sansa prayed for the first time in a long time. She prayed for the gods to bring Jon back to her. 

Jon was readying his horse as the sun rose the next morning. This was simply a diplomatic voyage, but he was suddenly filled with dread at the thought of leaving. He was so focused on his thoughts he didn’t notice that Ghost had silently crept up behind him. He turned to find the direwolf sitting, watching him, clearly judging him.

“Not you too,” Jon sighed. He knelt in front of his friend. Ghost allowed Jon to scratch his ears. 

“Ghost, I need to you watch over her while I’m gone, alright?” he said as he rubbed the white fur. Ghost licked his hand, and immediately turned and ran towards the keep. 

As Jon’s horse passed through the gate, leaving Winterfell behind him, he said a silent prayer that he would return soon.


End file.
